PLASTIC
by HippoTomatoJellyBean
Summary: Butters wants everyone to see the true him,Marjorie,but he keeps to himself untill ancounter with Clyde, His new passion is to become the girl he always was, but how far will he go,Bunny K2 and Malyde  marjorie and clyde  rated M for language and sex
1. CD drives me crazy!

**I do not own characters, but they are owned by Matt/Trey blah blah shit like that BUT I DO OWN THE IDEA BITCH**

**OHMIGOD I have the first Chpater up, I'm in love...Okay explanation time, Butters is Marjorie so their P.O.V is the same person but he suffers every day of his life like many other people in real life ,**

**People are born into their biological bodies (ex. boy is born) but ,mentally they are the oppisite gender (born a boy, but really is a girl) this is a serious subject and the people that suffer are not making this up for attetion**

**PLAS****TIC**

BUTTERS P.O.V

"I hate you," I looked into the mirror and yelled.

"You're ugly and gross,"

"Nobody likes you,"

"You'd be better off dead,"

All of it was true. Nobody likes me, but everybody loved Marjorie. I slipped on my wig and looked back at the mirror.

Marjorie's P.O.V

"I love you," I smiled and giggled.

"You're so pretty and look, haha you're glowing,"

"Everybody likes you, hell they all love you"

"I bet he likes you back,"

I smiled and grabbed my lipstick off the counter. I gracefully applied it along with the rest of my makeup.

Tonight was my big night out, and nothing could stop me.

I shoved my coat on and walked down my stairs. I was born a stupid ugly boy but on the inside I was a beautiful young lady. I just wish my parents would understand how I felt.

When the door opened I walked out to find Kenny waiting for me to come out. He and I use to go out until I told him I was really a girl. We split but remanded the bests of friends.

Kenny and my mom were the only ones that knew (and understood) but it felt good to share a respected secret with someone, especially knowing that they won't tell anyone.

"How are you Marjorie? I haven't seen you in a week" Kenny smiled and winked at me. He was Bi but more interested into boys than girls by a long shot.

I still blushed.

The car started to pull out of the driveway and soon we arrived to the intersection. We took the exit to Denver. Kenny and I were going out on the town; he was trying to get me comfortable with my true body.

We parked and walked out to the city scene. It was nighttime so nobody could really tell I was a boy.

Not that it really mattered because Kenny said I looked like a girl even when I was dressed as a boy. I know he might have just been saying that to make me feel better. I still love him, but not as much as I love Clyde Donavan.

He was the spitting image of my lust, and I wanted him. I wanted him to hold me. I wanted him to tell me just how much he loved me. But just as I started to imagine Clyde's lips against mine Kenny shook me back to the cold and harsh reality.

"Are you scared?" Kenny looked over at me seriously,

"No, I'm just ready," I looked over at him smiled, and continued walking.

"Damn, if only you were really a boy," he laughed and continued on with the conversation.

"Have you talked to your parents about going to the doctors and getting hormones?" This question could be answered quickly, unfortunately.

"They don't understand my situation. They think I'm gay, just gay, I'm not gay or I'd be a lesbian." I huffed.

_A month earlier_

"_But Butters we already know that you're gay, and we've accepted it, you'll always be my little man," Mr. Stotch _

"_Dad for the thousandths time, I'm not gay because I'm not a guy," Butters yelled._

"_Honey biological, yes you are," Mr. Stotch blurted in._

"_But not mentally, my real name is Marjorie and I'm a sixteen year old girl," Butters broke out into a cry._

"_Okay Leopold..," Mr. Stotch started. "Marjorie, MY NAME IS MOTHERFUCKING MARJORIE!" Butters interrupted. _

"_Fine I'll play along, Marjorie, do you want to go back to the doctor's office and resolve this…this…this god damn problem," Mr. Stotch irritability stated. _

"_Yes let's go Marjorie and call the doctor," Mrs. Stotch intervened, she was the only one other than Kenny that understood. _

_Butters and Mrs. Stotch scooted off to the kitchen and dialed the phone number._

_flashback scene overrrr...DUN DUN DUNNN_

We talked the night away and we walked the streets to dust. I was having the night of my life, untill we ran into him. He bumped into me as I was turning around.

"Hey watch were you're going," I looked up and staring straight down at me was...

Clyde Donavan.

**OH SNAP GIRL, Review PLEASE unless its going to be a doucher mean one, Like it? add to story alert b/c more is coming your way :DDD**


	2. Should we be together?

**Here we go agian...**

**PLASTIC**

Marjorie's P.O.V

…Clyde Donavan.

I looked over at Kenny; he could tell I was scared shitless.

"Kenny is that you?" Oh god, his angelic voice called over to Kenny's ears.

"Hey Clyde what's up," Kenny hastily smiled; he kept glancing over at me nervously.

I was so scared.

"Way to be polite…why don't you introduce me to your friend," I could feel him looking at me, staring at me, judging me. Oh Jesus.

"Um, this is Marjorie," Kenny whimpered.

"Kenny I haven't seen her before, how many more pretty girls do you have stashed away," Clyde smiled and laughed. I giggled and signed.

"It was nice to meet you Marjorie, maybe I'll see you around," he leaned forward and gently grabbed my hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

"Until then," he walked back to his group of friends.

I opened to car door and slammed down onto the seat.

"OHMIGOD," I screamed once Kenny got in and closed the doors.

"So…" Kenny looked over at me and smiled.

"Kenny I have to do this, if I don't go through with it now it, well i don't think it will ever happen," I looked deep into his dusty blue eyes. I wanted him to understand, but somehow I think he already did. "I have to get this sex change if it's the last thin i do,"

"Marjorie I love you," He leaned forward and cupped my chin in his smooth hand. Our lips me and for a second I enjoyed it, but I soon pulled back.

"Kenny what was THAT," I could feel my face burning from a pretty pink to an ugly red.

"From the color of your face, it doesn't look like you hated it," Kenny purred and lunged back at my lips.

Is kissing someone forcefully rape? Oh who was I kidding, I wanted him to keep kissing me. We strung what should've been an eight second kiss into a minute long skank fest. When are lips departed and our eyes met, I looked away in shame.

I felt like a whore. Maybe this was what Bebe Stevens feels like every day. I see the way people look at her.

I sat back into the seat as the car was starting. We drove away from Denver in an awkward silence.

Do I love Kenny? Does he love me? I still have feelings for him, but I deeply love Clyde, and he doesn't need his heart broken…again.

"Kenny," I break the silence.

No response

"Kenny," I said again.

"You have my attention now Marjorie," He spoke to me like I was a little child.

"Should we be together," My vision started to blur with tears.

"I've thought for a long time about this, and…" He stopped and cleared his throat. Kenny then continued on. "May I talk to Butters real quick," He signed and licked his dry lips.

"Sure," I bent forward removing my wig."

Butter's P.O.V

"What do you want to say to me Kenny," I sneaked a peek over at him, his face was dark.

"Butters I will always have feelings for you, they will never change let alone disappear."

Yellow light…Red light….as the light turned green Kenny slammed on the gas pedal.

"And I don't want to let you go, but if you feel more comfortable at Marjorie then so be," Tears painted his face with a wet coating. "I want to be a part of your life, even when you completely become her,"

Red light.

"That's why I took you out tonight because I want to let you know that I'm going to get your money so you can do whatever needs to be done," I looked over at him in surprise.

He really does love me. Minutes felt like hours as they passed.

"Wait, what's the catch," I spoke, still in shock about all these words being tossed around.

"Haha well I was just hoping for one more night," Kenny's smile turned into pure lust as he winked at me.

Ohhhhhh.

"Okay Kenny, I do owe it to you," His face lit up and so did the car, it felt like a ray of sunshine had blasted in. (more like a rainbow XD)

The rest of the drive went like this until we reached my house. I wiped off my make-up and got out. Kenny followed me into my house, up my stairs and into my room.

As soon as we were both in the room he locked the door and rested my body gently on the bed. We started to kiss…

**Please review...if its going by to fast thats just how I write, half of my other stories are just like that...Dear Bunny fans, If you review I'll sneak in a little surprise for you :3**


	3. FUCK YOU 8th grade!

**PLASTIC**

BUTTER'S P.O.V

"Kenny," I spoke quietly as he wrapped his arms around my tired body.

"Butter's I love you," He kissed my forehead and silently began to go to sleep. I was tired but my head was tossing around the thoughts of Clyde, thoughts about Marjorie, and most defiantly Kenny.

Kenny McCormick, my first true love. And for some strange reason all I could think about was that one time back at the end of eighth grade…

_2 years back._

_Both are 14 years old_

_Butter's was examining the eighth grade classroom for the last time, his eighth grade classroom. He was gathering his things to go home for the summer, but he was also there to say good-bye. _

_There weren't any great memories he could reminisce on, maybe some good beatings he got when the teacher was out in the hallway, but none the less. He jammed his backpack with papers and books and headed to the doorway. _

_As soon as he walked out of that doorway he would be a freshman. One out of many who nobody cared about. But his last step of being an eighth grader had to wait, because it felt like something was dragging his body back into the classroom. _

_Butters had time to spare so he waltzed back to the room and took his seat at his old desk. _

_Right in the front row of the classroom. He laid his head down and tried to drift to sleep, but it felt like something was tearing at his stomach._

'_Butter's can you hear me,' a soft voice let out in his head._

"_Yes Marjorie," he spoke aloud. _

'_When are you going to let me come out,' it spoke again._

"_Marjorie they think I'm gay, I don't think this is the right time," Butters tried to think the voice away._

'_Butters, I'm tired of being hidden away, I'm tired of being your little secret.' It yelled this time, sending throbbing pain throughout his mind. _

"_Soon, I promise before college," Butters started to cry and soon drifted into a slight slumber._

_An hour later Kenny entered the room to get his coat he forgot, his family couldn't afford for him to lose it. He stumbled into the large room only to see a familiar boy._

_Leopold 'Butters' Stotch, Kenny had had feelings for him ever since sixth grade. _

_He smiled grimly and walked over to him. The chair right next to him was quickly occupied by an orange hooded boy._

_Kenny's eyes fell upon the tired boy. His skin was the color of delicate tarnish snow and his hair was a shade of pale gold. _

"_Butters," Kenny softly chorused. Butter's eyes opened in shock._

"_Oh, I'm sorry I'll leave," He started to get up and grab his bag._

"_No," Kenny instinctively shot out his hand and tugged on Butters arm. "I mean, don't go," He smiled and let go of his deathly clutch._

"_Okay, if you say so," Butters sat down quickly._

"_Hey Butters can I ask you a question," Butters straightened his back posture looking at Kenny wide eyed._

"_Sure Ken, you can ask me anything," This time Marjorie answered, Kenny blushed._

"_Is it bad if you feel like you don't belong with the others," Kenny signed still hot from blushing like mad shit._

"_Yeah, I don't see why not," Butters was blushing for some strange reason also._

'_Butters, Ken is so cute and he's flirting with us,' Marjorie whispered._

'_SHUT UP GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD,' Butters shouted back to Marjorie. _

'_Jesus Butters just flirt with Ken for awhile…' _

'_Okay,'_

"_Butters, can you keep a secret?" Kenny started to smile shyly._

"_Well Sure…"_

"_I'm bi," Kenny blurted it out like word vomit._

'_WOAH,' Marjorie laughed._

"_Butters, do you like me," Kenny's eyes were starting to blur._

"_Yeah! I like you a lot," Butters laughed. _

"_Promise," Kenny asked._

"_Most defiantly," Butters smiled and saw Kenny launch to his face. Kenny started to kiss him softly._

'_Kiss him back!' Marjorie encouraged. _

_Butters did exactly that._

Once the memory faded so did I as I started to drift to sleep.

**SHITTY WRITING BOYAH! please review...**


	4. It's Kenny,why are you acting so shocked

**PLASTIC**

Butters P.O.V

It was morning already and the only thing I could remember was sitting in homeroom wanting to do nothing other than dig out my own eyeballs with my freshly sharpened pencil.

I wish I could still be in my bed, knowing maybe for once, everything was alright.

At that moment Clyde walked through the door.

Marjorie P.O.V

I started to blush as Clyde walked past me. The only problem was that he'll never know that this body I'm stuck in was the body of a beautiful young girl, desperate to be acknowledged by him.

"Hi Clyde," I bashfully whispered.

He looked at me; I think he was trying to remember the name of the person's body I'm in name was…

"Hey man," He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember, but I could.

Why….why does everyone want to torture me.

_One year ago,_

"_You're such a fag," The tall muscular boy was pushing Marjorie's bony structure and yelling._

"_Please stop it," Marjorie's face was bloody and wet with tears._

"_Shut up queer!" The boy's friend joined in on the beating. _

"_You…you don't even know me….why do…do, why do you want to hurt me," Marjorie's words were broken by her sobs._

"_Because you're sick and your gross boy," They laughed and kicked her to the ground._

"_Stop….please stop," Marjorie's felt dizzy._

_The one boy bent down over her face and began to lick the blood away from her mouth._

"_Mmm, you taste good for a fag," He laughed. _

'_What was so funny,' Marjorie thought. He continued to kiss her roughly until she was moaning in pain and discomfort. _

_That was the night that Marjorie went back into hiding._

Marjorie's P.O.V

I sat up straight up in my desk, and shook off the lingering memory. I looked over to my right and sitting there was Kyle.

He looked up at me and looked back down to his notebook.

"Hi Butter's," Kyle whimpered nonchalantly. And for some reason that did it.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME, STOP CALLING ME THAT," I shouted up to the ceiling and ran out of the room, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I ran to the unisex bathroom. The door was locked.

"Hurry up," I pounded on the door, tears filling my mouth, anger blinding my sight.

"…Marjorie…" The voice sounded familiar.

"B…Butters?" I stumbled to find my voice. The door swung open.

"Marjorie you can't keep going on like this," He too was crying.

"You don't understand me, you don't understand my situation." I was sounding like a five year old throwing a fit.

"You don't think that I don't go through your same pain, WE'RE THE SAME FUCKING PERSON," He yelled and spat at me, I cried even harder.

"No…," I fell down on the hallway floor.

Butter's P.O.V

"Butter's, Butters…" I looked up to find Kyle's face three inches away from mine.

"Are you okay?" He looked sincere.

"Yeah, what…what happened?"

"You honestly don't remember what you said or did," He looked surprised.

'No, those words that were said were all spoken by that crazy bitch Marjorie, she's taking over my life, help me….someone help me,' Butter's yelled in his head.

"No, I think I'm just going to go home," I sat up and started to walk to my locker to get my jacket.

"You want help going to the nurses?" Kyle, I'm not five.

"I'm just going to go home," I started to the main hallway.

Someday I'll be able to walk out this door as Butters for the last time, and then I can return back as Marjorie…Someday.

"Butter's…BUTTERS WAIT," I heard Kyle yelling as he was trying to catch up. I just kept walking; I just want to talk to Kenny, I want to forget Kyle, Clyde and Marjorie.

Unfortunately he did catch up.

"Butter's, you've been acting kinda strange lately," Kyle was trying to catch his breath.

'Where the fuck have you been since sixth grade dipshit,' I smartly whispered in my head. I heard Marjorie giggle; at least she thought it was funny.

"Just leave it alone," I heisted for a moment then I turned away.

"You can't keep hiding this from me, I will find out mark my words Leopold," Kyle sounded very serious, seriously stupid.

"Have fun with that kike," Oh god, I didn't mean to say that last word out loud.

"Some shit that I don't know about is going down; Butters I'm going to find out what the fuck it is." Kyle snorted and walked away.

Everyone thought I was perfect, nice and the best student or the best son. But inside I was as ugly as everyone else. I looked up from where Kyle stormed off to and headed home.

The sky was gray and the air surrounding me was freezing. I passed house after house until I was at my own. I signed and started up the walkway, I was slowly approaching the door as I heard moans and screams from my room above of it. I rushed in after I realized my parents were gone shopping or at work.

Kenny was the only one home…

"Kenny, Kenny are you okay," I yelled as I ran into the room where the noises were blaring, I barged into the kitchen only to stumble upon Eric and Kenny having sex.

"Oh god Kenny, I'm sorry," I ran into the living room.

"Butter's it's not what it looks like," Eric barged in naked with both hands covering his manhood.

"Butter's I'm trying to earn the money for ….." Kenny stopped and hand gestured.

"So you're whoring yourself, just for me," I was in shock.

"Dude, its Kenny why are you acting so shocked…" Eric laughed and started to dress himself quickly, as he headed out the door I saw him slip a large wage of money in Kenny's parka that was hanging up on the coat rack.

Kenny just looked at me and gave a curt nod.

"I'm doing this for you because I love you…" He looked like he was almost in tears.

Marjorie's P.O.V

"Why does everyone love you…..nobody loves me," I spoke softly. My body shook and I fell to the floor.

"Butter's I hate you…Bu…Butter's…I ha…hate you," I softly sobbed.

"Marjorie?" Kenny's voice spoke as he bent down toward me.

"Why does everyone care about Butters?" I yelled into his face.

"Marjorie I care about you," Kenny was lying.

"You son a bitch, you look at me and you judge me." I sputtered out, "You don't….care about me,"

"Marjorie stop it, I care about you as much as I care about Butter's" Kenny spoke harshly to me.

I looked up to his face and spat right into his eye.

"That does it you queer!" He climbed over me and started to punch me.

"I'm giving up my future for you, and you think that I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" He stopped beating on me for a moment. Kenny climbed onto his feet and readied himself to kick me.

WHAM! It knocked the breath out of me.

"Kenny, why…" I was officially coughing up blood as I spoke.

He didn't answer; all he did was get up and walk away. I turned over on my side only to catch a glimpse of him walking out of the front door and I only heard him slam it.

What did I do to deserve this…?

**I'm having so much fun in the mountains... :3 unfortunately the only thing on t.v. in jersey shore...the first few hours were okay but watching them cuss drink fight and have sex for a whole day just makes me want to punch them all in the uterus'...**


	5. If only looks could kill

**CHAPTER FIVE BITCHES! WOAHHHHHHHH**

**

* * *

PLASTIC**

Butter's P.O.V

What happened, why am I bleeding, why am I on the floor. I looked around and noticed that Kenny's jacket was gone.

Why was Kenny's jacket gone?

"Kenny," I halfheartedly yelled. I was gasping for air.

"Where are you Kenny…Kenny," I sobbed and attempted to get up on my feet. I managed to stand up completely. My legs stumbled I as limped toward the front door.

I opened the door and limped out to the front lawn. My legs gave way and I fell to the ground. Blood was covering my face, my hair was all messed up and my shirt was all torn and stained. I looked like a zombie.

"Butters?" I recognized Kyle's annoying voice. He ran over to me as I began to pant and bend forward.

"What happened," His voice started to quiver. I shook out my right arm and tried to shoo him away.

"Nah," I signed and let my arm and head drop.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Kyle tried to lift me up.

"No please don't," my eyes started to blur.

"Why not?" Kyle got both my feet on the ground.

"Too much attention for me…..this time Marjorie would get me killed," I choked back my words.

"What do you mean? And who the fuck is Marjorie," My legs gave way again. This time Kyle just picked me up and held me like a baby. Marjorie is going to flip her shit.

"Just please get Kenny," He managed to get me inside of my house.

"Where did he go?" Kyle sounded worried. He and Kenny use to hang out with Stan and Cartman all the time. I wonder what happened.

"I don't fucking know or else I wouldn't be fucking asking you to help me," I was starting to get annoyed.

"Sorry," Kyle covered me with a blanket and started to walk out the door.

"Don't worry Butters, I'll find him," The last words faded as I heard the door shut.

There I stayed in my own misery.

Kenny's P.O.V

"FUCK YOU MARJORIE," I looked up to the empty sky and shouted.

That bitch made me hurt Butters. That bitch was ruining his life…..and that bitch was a little overdue in getting the shit beat out of her.

"Why does it have to be Butters," I calmed down and sat on the snow covered log closest to the pond. My whole world was crashing down on top of me.

"No matter what happens, I will never love anyone as much as I love Butters," I started to cry softly. I looked across the pond and whimpered.

What if he was still on the cold kitchen floor? What if I really hurt him? What did he do to deserve this?

"Kenny, KENNY IS THAT YOU," I looked around and saw an orange and green blur running toward me.

"Kyle?" I couldn't really make out who it was for certain.

"Kenny," it was Kyle. He finally reached me and quickly caught his breath.

"Kyle what do you want," I grumbled.

"Who is Marjorie?" Kyle grabbed my arm and shouted.

"That's not my secret to tell," I kinda sounded like a smartass, but I don't really give a shit.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean," Kyle tightened his grip.

"Why don't you keep your big nose out of this Kyle!" he really knows how to piss people off.

"Why don't you MAKE ME," he shoved me.

"Okay you asked for it," I flung him to the ground and stomped my foot into his chest. I could feel him building up the strength to launch at me. I just keep pressing my foot harder and farther into his chest.

"Pl…Pleas…Please St...Stop," Kyle was losing air. I released him from under my foot and kicked him in the face. When I did this I heard Kyle scream softly, I looked down to him and saw that blood was now creeping out of his noise. I started to walk off but was stopped abruptly.

"Kenny, THAT FUCKING HURT," he managed to get up on two feet. He was no football player, but he sure did have a good tackle. My face hit the snow and the weight of Kyle dragged on my back. Literally speaking.

"GET THE FUCK OFF," I screamed and tried to push him off, but that little asshole wouldn't budge.

"You HAVE to go see Butters; he's shit without you," Kyle pushed my face into the snow. I felt his weight lifted as I sprung up. I glared at him, if only looks could kill…

"What did you do to him," I snorted.

"ME! You're really going to fucking blame me for the shit you did," he screamed. I feel hot with embarrassment.

"Please fuck off," my vision started to blur as I tried to walk off again.

"Kenny," Kyle reached for my hand and stopped me, "What happened to us?" I turned around in shock and noticed tears drenching his face.

"What do you mean?" out of instinct I wiped away his tears with my free hand.

"Never mind," he let my arm go limp against my side. Kyle turned away and sat on the empty log. Kyle why do you have to be such an attention whore.

It seemed like Kyle needed me, but Butters needed me more. I started to run away from Kyle, and away from Stark's Pond. The cold air hit me like a bullet, but it didn't stop me.

I ran like my ass was on fire. I ran like I was about to be killed. I ran like Butters was hurt and I knew the person that hurt him and I was going to whip their ass. I ran like I actually cared, and I do. I care about Butters more than I do myself.

God forbid I nearly killed him…

BUTTERS P.O.V.

"Kenny I'm sorry," I sobbed like a little baby. My face was shoved deep within the folds of my pillow. It was covered in tear stains that would dry and eventually disappear, but it had blood stains that would mark it forever.

I was losing blood, I was feeling weak and my heart ached to at least see Kenny one more time. I could feel my soul slowly creeping out of my body. My mind went blank and I was looking down on myself.

"No please I don't want to go," I yelled as I reached for my body.

"BUTTERS WAKE UP," my body was suddenly jolted awake.

"Kenny?" I prayed he would answer back.

"No, its Marjorie," I think I just died on the inside.

"God damnit what do you want!" I tried to push her away.

"I want you to die so I can live," she smiled and lifted her hand to reveal a shiny object.

What is that? OHMYFUCKINGGOD IT'S A KNIFE!

"NO PLEASE DON'T," I screamed and covered my face with the pillow.

"BUTTERS! What's wrong, why won't you wake up?" I recognized Kenny's voice.

"Kenny?" I realized that I wasn't about to be killed so I revealed my face by setting the pillow down.

"Butters….I'm so sorry," once Kenny had gotten a glance at my newly disfigured face he winced.

"Kenny I still love you," I started to cry and attempted to move toward Kenny.

He embraced me with open arms and started to rock me back and forth like a baby.

"I'll never do it again I swear, please stay with me," he was sobbing hysterically.

"I won't leave I promise," I signed and buried my face into his chest.

There we both sat there showered in pain and tears, but at least we weren't alone…

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE CELEBRATION WOOAHHHHHHH! please review...


	6. I think I was just molested

**Let me start off with saying sorry for not updated in FOREVER...(like 3 months I think) So much DHRAMA has been going on...yes i know i spelled it wrong but it adds a certain sparkle bitch**

**Me: You know what would make me sooooo happy**

**Craig: If i could do your laundry**

**Me: NINE *whips random desk with random whip* actually Craig you are welcome to do me laundry anytime...okay back to what i was saying...if you really like this and think your friends would like it please tell them to check it out PLEASE...I'm so fucking desperate :'(**

**Also I tried my best to go slow so sorry if you think it's rushed...and random...YEAH IT'S KENNY TIME THIS CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**PLASTIC**

BUTTER'S P.O.V.

For about an hour Kenny and I rested on the couch in complete silence. My parents would be home any second and of course I still haven't thought of an excuse for my battered and bruised face. I looked up at Kenny and whimpered. His tears had fallen from above me and onto my shirt. Then the sound of my mom's car pulling into the driveway broke the silence.

"Shit," Kenny whispered and tightened his grip around me. We sat in anxiousness as we awaited her arrival. Soon the sound of the door opening and her footsteps echoed through the house.

"Butter's honey, I'm home," she waltzed into the living room, "Butter's what happened," sh gasped at the sight of my physical appearance.

"Mom," I outstretched my arms and waited for her embracing hug.

"Kenny, what happened?" She clasped my fragile body and turned to Kenny.

"Mom, I fell down the stairs," I shook in her arms, "Kenny hadn't heard from me all day so he came over to check on me and he found me at the bottom of the stairs, he saved my life," I whimpered.

"Thank you Kenny for taking care of Butter's," Mrs. Stotch's face started to stream tears. Kenny shifted uncomfortably.

KENNY'S P.O.V.

"I have to go," I bent forward and kissed Butters on the forehead and ran out of the house. Guilt was dousing me. They were making me out to be the hero when really I was the villain. Sooner or later I'm going to slip and hurt Butters more than I did today. My thoughts were interrupted by a sound of a car parking on the side of the street.

"Kenny," I heard someone calling my name so I turned around. Shit, it had to be fucking Kyle stepping out of his car. I could make out two figures in his car, Eric and Stan. Kyle walked up toward me; he must've washed his face and changed his clothes because not a spot of blood was on him from earlier. He just walked up to me as if nothing ever happened. He must've forgiven me, just like Butters did. Why aren't they mad at me, I kicked the shit out of them and their not even mad or upset.

"Yes," my voice cracked as the word slipped from my lips.

"Stan, Eric, and I have tickets to go see a movie tonight you wanna come," he shifted his legs and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Kyle but I don't have any money to buy a ticket, maybe some other time," I shrugged and started off. Why would I want to go to the movies with Eric, Stan and Kyle? Eric and I literally just had sex a few hours ago and Kyle and I had a few swings at each other not later than an hour ago. Everyone was trying to go about like shit never happened and that was really pissing me off.

"WAIT!" He jabbed his arm out and pulled me back to him, "I got you a ticket already," Kyle showed me the ticket nervously as if I asked for verification. I thought for a moment and finally came to a conclusion, 'if everyone else is going to act like everything's fine and dandy and nothing ever happen then why the fuck can't I'.

"Oh what the hell, I'll go," I zipped the rest of my jacket up and snatched the ticket away.

"Sweet," Kyle turned away and got into his car. I took the empty seat in the back next to Eric.

"KINNY!" Eric yelled and wrapped his arms around me. You think there would be sexual tension but Eric wasn't making a big deal out of it so I thought I wouldn't either. I still felt some tension rising in the air between us all. The car started to cruise down the street. I felt so awkward sitting in the same car with everyone at once. I tried to get my mind off everything so I rolled down the window and stuck my head out. The only good thing about this was that I didn't have to pay for the ticket.

"We haven't all hung out together forever," Stan practically jumped out of his seat and shouted, it broke my intense thought.

"The last time we all hung out together was back in 8th grade," Kyle slammed on the brakes at a red light and pulled out a cigarette.

"Kyle, you smoke," I strained my neck to the front of the car.

"HAHA, the Jew just wants to look cool," Eric kicked Kyle seat and snorted.

"Shut up fatass, and Kenny it was just a habitat I picked up from my mom," Kyle shrugged and lit his cigarette. Eric rolled his eyes and whipped out his phone, moments later I got a text from him.

_YOU HAVE A NEW TEXT FROM; ERIC FATTARD CARTMAN:_

_Dude that Jew is just trying to look hardcore in front of you…he's such a Jew ;) _

What the fuck was the winky face supposed to mean….anyways I unbelievingly looked over at him; he saw my facial expression and started to nod furiously. I cocked one eyebrow and smiled greedily. Butters and I need a break for a while…that doesn't mean I can't have any fun. With him really pursuing becoming Marjorie I don't think he would mind.

"Trade seats," I begged Cartman enough so he traded. I got up and slid in front of him, just as I made my way over him he gyrated his hips forward. I sat down abruptly and looked at him. I really think I was just molested, but he didn't make anything of it. I shook it off because now I was behind Kyle.

"Watch this," I mouthed out to Cartman and winked. My hand slowly moved from my knee up through the open space between the driver's seat and the car door. Eric realized what I was doing and focused his eyes on Kyle. After a while feeling around I felt Kyle's leg.

"Kyle turned the music up loud I want to rock out," Eric was trying to drowned out the car so Stan wouldn't hear Kyle if he shrieked. Kyle moved his hand to the radio and maxed out the volume. Finally I had outstretched my arm long enough for my hand to land relatively close to Kyle dick. I ran my fingers over it and teased him.

"Kenny!" he screeched and turned his eyes to the mirror. Our eyes met and he blushed. I pulled my arm quickly back to my side and started to chuckle. Cartman and I laughed our ass off the rest of the ride. When we finally reached the movies everyone got out except for Kyle.

"Come on fag, LET'S GO," Eric shouted and beat on his window, he then turned to me and said, "No offense Kinny,"

"None taken," I gruffly spoke.

"Kyle, I don't want to miss the previews, THERE MY FAVORITE PART," Stan whined and proceeded to scuff his shoe.

"You guys go ahead I'll meet you inside," Kyle opened his door and got out. He pulled out a cigarette and started to light it. Something was fucking Kyle up and I could tell he wanted to talk. Butters does it too, he'll just mop around and wait until someone asks him 'what's up' before he'll tell you.

"Save me a seat," I gestured them away.

"Why did you do that?" Kyle blew his smoke right into my face. I batted it away and shrugged.

"I don't know, it just looks like you need to talk to someone," I flat out told him the truth. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Why did you do that in the car, you and Butters are going out," he questioned and brought the cigarette back to his lips.

"We needed a break," I stretched out my arms and yawned. Kyle dropped his cigarette to the ground and dug his foot into the concrete were it laid. He looked back up to me and started walking, I followed him in curiosity. Once we had made our way behind the movie theatre he grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Kenny, I love you," he tried to push me against the wall by forcing himself onto me. His kissed were sloppier then a dog's. It was too awkward to see him to seduce me into kissing him back. I finally pushed him away.

"Kyle, what the fuck man?" he cheeks turned a bright red and his eyes kept darting away from mine.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered and tried to burry himself in his scarf.

"You don't have to be, I was just asking," and then I did the thing I was going to regret the most, I brought my hand to his hair and tucked one of his locks behind his ear. This time I made the first move and brought my lips to Kyle's. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer to him; our bodies were pressed against each other.

"Kenny I still feel bad about Butters," Kyle moaned as my lips moved down his neck. I stopped and looked up at him.

"Butters and I really need a break, it's really the best decision right now," I tried to reassure him as I went back to kissing his neck.

"Okay," Kyle shrugged and put his hand to my chest, "Let's get out of here and go to my place, nobodies home" he smiled and started off in the direction of his car. I stood there for a moment in thought. My mom always told me to think before I act. If Butters ever found out would he be mad? Well I leaded Kyle on and you always have to take the fall for your actions. I shook away the thoughts and rushed after Kyle. We got into his car and drove off.

"Stan and Eric are going to be pissed," I spoke as I rolled down the window to get some air.

"I really don't give a shit," Kyle laughed and sped on. As we got closer to his house the more I began to think about Butters. Everything was happening so fast. What the fuck was I thinking earlier? Why does everything have to be so complicated? When finally reached Kyle's house I couldn't even open the car door.

"Come on Kenny, I don't want to be blatant about it but I'm really horny," Kyle spoke hurriedly as he ran to open his front door. And then it hit me…..Butters and I were always going to be in love but there will always be one thing holding him…us…back, Marjorie. He was more Marjorie then Butters and that little bitch and I weren't in love. I threw the car door open, jumped out and made my way to Kyle's front door. He shut the door behind me and directed me to his bedroom.

Once we had made it upstairs and into his room I started to tear the clothes right off his body. I slammed him against his bed and nipped at his neck.

"Kenny," he softly moaned as I started to kiss his bare chest. I paused for a moment and tore off my shirt. I threw it on the floor and resumed kissing Kyle's chest. The feeling of our bare chest rubbing against each other set chills down my spine. Butters and I had never done it so rough and exciting like this.

Kyle started to rub his irritated erection against mine. This made me want him so bad. I grabbed for his pants and unbuttoned them, then slid them down his smooth legs. He reached for a bottle of lotion in his bedside drawer and took of my pants along with my boxers quickly. I stiffened as he rubbed lotion on my cock. He kissed me one last time on the lips before he turned over.

"I'm ready," he whispered as he braced himself. I pushed into him with my member; I heard a cry escape his mouth.

"Kenny, I love you," Kyle moaned. He said it just like Butters use too…. No matter what I did or who I was with I couldn't get Butters off my mind. I placed my hand on Kyle's bare hips and quicken my pace. I pretended that my hands were on Butters delicate girlish hips. Out of anger that Kyle wasn't Butters I dug my nails into his skin. With all my strength I pushed my hips the farthest they could go and I released into Kyle.

I turned over on my back and tried to catch my breath. Kyle wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. Then he got up and left the room, but I really didn't notice because all I could think about was Butters.

I wonder what he's doing right now….

BUTTERS P.O.V.

"Butters honey I'm so glad you're alright!" my mom brought me son closer to her as we rested on the couch.

"Mom, when can I go see the doctor?" I looked up at her and sighed.

"I'll go call now and see if you can go tomorrow," she got up and left the room. The house was so quiet I could hear the buttons on the phone being pushed. I really wished Kenny would've stayed and spent the night.

I wonder what he's doing right now….

* * *

**I'll try to update quicker this time but it probably wont be up anytime this week b/c I'm starting to work on a WW2 Kyman, **

**Please Review b/c reviews really make my day ;)**

**Craig: What the hell was the winky face for?**

**Me: Oh I think you know**

**Craig: Bitch I think I don't know**

**Me: STFU CRAIG NO ONE LIKES YOU ASSHOLE!**

**Craig: ...and this is why no one likes to hang out with you guys..**

**Cartman: CRAIG YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE...i love cheesy poofs you love cheesy poofs if we didn't eat cheesy poofs then we'd be lame**

**A/N: Dear reader...I'm very sorry but I am as bored as sheet**


End file.
